


Welcome Home

by shamebucket



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Vane's 100 if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Vane's 100 wrecked me.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Home is what Vane must protect. 

When he wakes, he's still in his armor, a blanket draped over him. The scent of freshly-brewed tea hangs in the air. Vane rubs his eyes. "Let me take care of you," Lancelot says, placing fragrant milk tea in front of Vane. 

Vane looks down at the cup, then up at his most important person. "Aww, shucks. What'd I do to deserve this?" 

"We're family, and I'm happy you came home safely," Lancelot says.

The grave was cleaner than Lancelot's room ever has been. Vane smiles into the tea. "Haha, I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Vane's 100 wrecked me.


End file.
